


Eye liner

by alphabetgirl



Category: Star Trek RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble.  The next chapter of hush little baby shall be up soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye liner

"Will you just hold still," Zach hissed as Chris wriggled underneath him.

He was currently sat on top of Chris, pinning him to the ground by straddling his waist and pressing his shoulder down with one hand. In the other hand he clutched an eye liner.

"No!," Chris said, turning his head when the eye pencil once again descended on him. "You'll have my eye out,".

"I won't as long as you stop moving," Zach insisted.

Chris changed tack and brought out the puppy eyes. 

"Not gonna work," Zachary said firmly, twisting his fingers gently in Chris' hair. "Now hold still,".

Chris grimaced and tried not to squirm as Zachary pencilled a black line under each eye, tears flowing out the corners from the weird feeling.

"See? You look hot.".

"It still feels weird," Chris whined, bringing up one hand to rub at them.

In a split second, Zachary had grabbed both of his wrists and pinned his arms above his head.

"Don't rub," he growled. "You'll ruin all my hard work,".

Chris snorted.

"Hard work? That took you all of twentry seconds Zach," 

"By hard work, Christopher, I meant the forty minutes it took me to find the pencil after you hid it, and then the twenty five minutes I had to spend chasing you around the garden," he ran an index finger just under Chris' lash line.

"It was worth it though. You look super hot," he finished softly.

Chris blushed and reached up to hide his hot face in Zach's neck.

"And cute," Zachary whispered, smoothing his mussed up hair.

"Piss off," Chris mumbled affectionately.


End file.
